The invention relates to electronic devices, and particularly to a combined data reader and infrared data transceiver for use in inputting data to a medical device, and to a method of inputting data to a medical device.
Small handheld, portable electronic devices are used in various applications in today's society, e.g., as music players, radios, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and medical devices, such as, for example, Holter monitors and telemetry monitors. Often, because of physical and electrical limitations, these devices are provided with limited means by which to enter data into the device. For example, in the case of common Holter monitors, only one or two buttons are provided to input data such as patient names, times, dates, and other personal data about the patient. As an alternative to inputting data through any kind of push button data entry mechanism, some of these electronic devices are provided with a built-in infrared data transceiver. Typically, such transceivers communicate with similar devices using protocols established by the Infrared Data Association (IrDA). However, in order to effectively use the infrared data transceiver, it is necessary that any device with which a user of the electronic device wants to communicate also include an infrared data transceiver and be programmed to communicate the same protocol as the electronic device. Unfortunately, not all electronic devices are equipped with infrared data transceivers, and not all infrared data transceivers are programmed to communicate with the same protocol.